A Pokemon Shrek Tale
by WhiteOwl74
Summary: Crossover with DreamWork's Shrek. Darkrai's liked solitude, now he has to go and bring a princess to the kingdom of Almia so that the various fairytale Pokemon can get off his land. With a Sawsbuck he finds annoying, Darkrai sets out to bring Princess Kate to Lord Ice, only to start a friendship with Kate who hides a secret, about herself and when the sun sets. Shroudshipping!


**A Pokémon Shrek Tale**

**As the vote called for, here's the Pokémon version of Shrek, with Darkrai as Shrek and Kate as Fiona. I'd like to thank anyone who participated in the vote and I'd like to welcome back anyone who's been a past reader. I don't own Pokémon or Shrek, that belongs to DreamWorks.**

**Darkrai's calm, quiet life in his forest is shattered, first by the talking Sawsbuck he assisted unwittingly and then by the mass deportation of mystical Pokémon into his dark forest. Angry, he sets out with Sawsbuck to convince Lord Ice to get the various Pokémon off his land. Ice agrees, only if Darkrai can bring him the Princess Kate, stowed away in a castle far away. Dakrai has no choice but to agree, setting off again to find that the so-called "helpless damsel in distress" is actually a hotheaded brunette who can protect herself. As they travel, is it only natural for them to develop something other than friendship?**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In a darkened room, a storybook sat, the cover flipped open to the beginning of the first story and a dark voice began to read it out loud. The first page had a drawing of a lovely maiden, a castle in the background along with the writing.

"Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess."

The page flipped, a goblet with a dragon behind it depicted in the picture.

"But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by…"

The page across from it only had three simple words, with the picture of the princess, a sun on her right side and a moon on her left.

"Love's first kiss."

The pages flipped again, to reveal that the next image took up almost two whole pages, a giant winged Flygon, much larger than most of its species, with red scales and a massive strong tail.

"She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon type, the most fearsome giant Flygon in the land."

The pages turned again, this time showing knights on horseback running forward to the castle, prepared for battle against the Flygon.

"Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison. But none prevailed."

Once more, the pages turned, the princess lying on a bed while on the other, a handsome knight stood, flowers in his hands as he went forward.

"She waited in the Dragon's keep, the highest room of the tallest tower. For her true love, and true love's first kiss."

There was a loud laugh as a dark hand reached over and ripped the page with the prince off, the narrator's voice humorous as he shouted, "Yeah! Like that's ever gonna happen!"

Outside, in a dark forest clearing circled by pine trees, a lone outhouse stood on a little knoll. A flushing sound could be heard before the door was kicked open and the occupant left. He was a tall Pokémon, blacker than night with a white head flickering like fire and pale blue eyes, a red spiked collar around his throat. Darkrai stretched calmly as he left the outhouse, then lifted his stilt-like leg to kick off a page of the book that was stuck to his foot.

He looked on with proud eyes at the clearing before him. Most people and some Pokémon would have called the wild grass covered clearing and the house made in the side of a hill with a tree trunk chimney crappy, but he called it home, the one he had built, far from the eyes of people. He grinned before he walked down the hill, slamming the door closed before.

He first scooped up a bucket of water from the small lake, before dumping it on himself, shaking himself off like a Zoroark. He gave a glance to the shattered mirror propped up on a tree, before grinning at it, causing it to shatter even more. He just laughed and reached into the water, grabbing a Magicarp for his breakfast. Later, he came out from the forest, a bunch of berries and a couple of dead Rattatas in his arms.

Later that day, he painted at an easel before lifting up his work and nodding, hammering it onto a stake and shoving that in the ground before heading home. It showed a poorly draw Darkrai, its body little more than a blob of black paint with red and white smears and blue dots for eyes, red paint saying, "BEWARE OF DARKRAI."

In the town to the east of the forest, a door covered in wanted posters, from the three little Spoinks to the Shuppet that wanted to be a real boy and even Darkrai, all with the words "Reward" written on them, stood. It was thrown open and a group of men rushed out. One drew a plan in the dirt with a stick. It showed a poor presentation of Darkrai, with x's for the men and arrows directing them on the attack. The town's people took up their weapons, pitchforks and torches.

Elsewhere, Darkrai sat at his table, eating his dinner in peace, unaware of the men that traveled through the countryside to his lair. He lit his fire while the men lit their torches. Darkrai sighed contently as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes on the darkening sky outside his window, a book open in his lap.

However, Darkrai heard the men as they kicked down one of his signs. He turned his head slightly before heading to his windows. There, he could plainly see the mob that was marching to his house. He sighed before slipping out through a dark portal he created. The men walked warily ahead, their eyes on the way in front as Darkrai stealthily walked forward, not making a sound.

One man, obviously the leader of the gang moved aside a tall group of ferns so that everyone could see the house, the lights lit, obvious that Darkrai was home.

"Look he's in there," one guy whispered.

"Yeah," a young guy said, moving forward. "Let's get him!"

"Whoa!" the leader said, throwing an arm out to stop the younger fellow from going forward. "That's a Darkrai in there! Do you know what they do?!"

"Yeah," another guy said, leaning in. "He'll grind your bones to make his bread."

"Actually," a dark calm voice said, causing all the men to turn around in shock and fear, to find Darkrai walking towards them, "That's foul tempered Slakings. Darkrais are much worse," he said with a twisted grin.

"They like to haunt our victims first, giving them terrifying nightmares before the real torture begins. They'll make a stew from your flesh, they'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyeballs!" The crowd stepped back, terrified as Darkrai kept going forward until he paused, raising a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Actually…It's quiet good on toast," he added, trying to be helpful, as if he expected the populations of human to turn to cannibalism.

"Back!" cried one man, waving a torch at Darkrai, making him draw back a bit. "Back! I'm warning you!" he shouted, sticking the flaming stick into Darkrai's face.

The Dark-type merely raised an eyebrow, licking one of his clawed hands before putting out the flames with a grin. The man drew back as they others shifted about, wary, trying to smile off their unease as they moved the weapons behind their backs.

That's when Darkrai threw out his arms and yelled in their faces, the most terrifying shout anyone had ever heard, the torches going out and plunging the area around them into darkness. The men started to scream like little babies while Darkrai stopped his roaring to wipe away the drool from his grinning face. The men opened their eyes once they realized Darkrai had stopped.

Helpfully, he leaned in and whispered," This is the part where you run away."

Needing no more encouragement, the former murderous mob turned into a wailing group of terrified men as they turned tail and fled, dropping their weapons as they left. Darkrai laughed as they retreating forms before shouting out angrily, "And stay out!"

That's when Darkrai noticed something on the ground, a piece of parchment paper lying in the mud that someone must have dropped. He bent down and picked it up, holding it into the little light of the crescent moon to read it.

"Wanted: Fairytale Pokémon and Legendries. Reward."

Darkrai rolled his eyes as he threw it over his shoulder, heading inside to finish his book before he went to sleep. He didn't know how much exactly that flyer was going to affect him actually.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And that's it so far! Review for more chapters!**


End file.
